


An Awakening (of Sorts)

by wolfgangbogdanow (mkatinthehat)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Pre-Series, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkatinthehat/pseuds/wolfgangbogdanow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone reaches a point in their life where they're like, "oh shit, this is my sexual orientation". For some it happens at an early age,  some take until their twenties, and some people just realize they're more interested in Belgium action film stars than bumping uglies. To each their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Nomi~

It was the third week of seventh grade, and she'd already been called 'fag' 6 times. Nomi had known she was a girl since she was 8, and last week, she'd even choose a shiny new name for herself. It was the waiting on her body to catch up that was hell. She was fairly certain, though, that she wasn't a 'fag'. Why and how would she have a crush on a BOY of all things? She knew what they did to each other, how they acted, and they were clearly The Worst. Nomi spent as much time as she could with girls, but paradoxically, that just seemed to reinforce the whole gay thing. 

She was sitting in the back of the auditorium with the rest of Golden Gate Middle School, being lecture on the evils of cigarettes and trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. In the cool dark of the big room, she could close her eyes and pretend to be anywhere else. Anywhere was better than GGMS, to be sure. Her escape was interrupted by smell of unwashed teen. Her eyes squinted open and slid to her left, where they landed AnaMaria Hernandez. AnaMaria was a from migrant family, with big brown eyes and too-small clothes. Nomi had heard the boys talking about her in the locker room. She was 15, old enough to be in high school, but she was still in the 8th grade. Nomi had heard the words "dumb" and "slut" paired with AnaMaria's name on more than one occasion, further cementing her distaste for her incorrectly assigned gender.

"You're not gay, right?" AnaMaria whispered in the dark, her breath warm and spicy from the tamales she brought to lunch every day. Nomi nodded, not trusting her voice, which had recently begun to crack at the most inconvenient times.

"I thought so," continued AnaMaria. "I see how you look at boys, you don't want to kiss them." Nomi was suddenly terrifyingly, wonderfully aware of AnaMaria's hand on her arm. She turn to AnaMaria slowly, this girl she'd never uttered three words to before, who was suddenly making her heart pound and her pants feel...funny. AnaMaria leaned in closer, and Nomi was almost certain this was how she would die.

"Do you want to kiss me?" AnaMaria asked, their noses almost touching. Nomi bit her lip, glancing down at AnaMaria's mouth, the fine dark down of her upper lip and closed the gap between them, still wary of her unreliable voice. The kiss only lasted a moment, but when it was over, their fingers were twined together, andNomi sat smiling in the dark, feeling just a little less alone.

 


	2. ~Will~

Will was drunk. Because drunk is what you do after work when Diego is your partner. No, that's not right; _drinking_ is what you do. Bottom line, Will was drunk. Diego was a beautiful man, and only partially because he was buying the rounds. Will shook his head, roaring with laughter at some joke a senior officer had made. This was nice, six-no, seven beer in with his friends, his  _team_ on a Friday night because he worked hard and, dammit, he deserved to play hard too. Diego had him by the arm, dragging him over to the pool table, and Will laughed again, shaking his head.

"Not a chance buddy, I couldn't shoot straight if my life depended on it," he protested, trying to refuse the pool cue he was handed, but his words fell upon deaf ears. Will squinted across the table, sizing up their competition. It was a very attractive desk clerk named Sam or something and her girlfriend? Amanda, who was on the team until she was shot in the leg and now worked as their ace processor. Were they dating? Was intradepartmental romance allowed? Will couldn't remember, but when Sam planted a kiss on Amanda for good luck before breaking, he was pretty sure they weren't just friends. Diego cheered, a little lewdly at the girl-on-girl action, and Will hip-checked him gently, rolling his eyes. Sam was a  _shark_ and they quickly pulled ahead with stripes. As promised, Will couldn't get even a single ball in a hole, but Diego, who had match him drink for drink was putting up a surprisingly good fight.

After his third scratch, Will was very seriously considering throwing in the towel, when Diego came up behind him, like something out of a cheesy beer commercial, and steadied his cue, arms wrapped around Will's torso to aid in his complete lack of aim. Amanda wolf whistled, but Diego tossed her the bird, unperturbed.

"We are not losing this, I have the pride of my ancestors to consider," Diego breathed in his ear, lining up the shot. Will felt as thought his whole body were full of lightning. Or at least where he and Diego were touching. Will turned to watch Diego concentrate, inches from his face, eyes narrowed and his lower lip caught between his teeth. Will had dated a handful of women in the past, but this was the first time he'd had the urge to kiss another man. _'Time for that l_ _ater'_ , coached his inner monologue, even as Diego drew back the stick and executed a beautiful shot. To Will disappointment, he drew back and smiled dazzlingly at Sam and Amanda, as the six and two balls dropped neatly into the corner pocket. They continued back and forth, until Will's bad luck reached a crescendo, and he was left with the eight ball.

Diego stared him down, like he was gazing into Will's soul and he felt a little naked, and a little turned on, which was weird, but fine; Will liked Diego enough not to be bothered by a little sexual tension.  "Do you need my help?" Diego asked, deadly serious. Amanda and Sam made sounds of protest, but Will nodded helplessly, not wanting to let his partner down with his pathetic pool game. Diego came up behind him again, and Will was hyper aware of every inch of them that pressed together, chest-to-back, every exhalation warm on his neck as Diego lined up the shot, put his hands over Will's, considered the angle. 

"Easy does it now," Diego murmured, absorbed in the task at hand. Will wanted to freeze time, to grind back against Diego, to literally do anything other than shooting this stupid game of pool, be he behaved, let Diego's arms guide him, and when the stick connected with the cue ball, the eight ball sailed into the middle pocket, just as called, and the game was over. Will turned his head at the exact same time as Diego to congratulate each other on the win, but the angles are off; the math was miscalculated, and Diego's mouth was just above and to the left of Will's and it's on instinct that Will corrected, lined their lips up. And he was kissing. His partner. And it wasn't weird, it was friendly, celebratory. Diego tasted like beer, and Will felt him twist his body around, facing each other. Their mouthed touched for just a second longer before Diego pulled away, grinning, and Will grinned back, because there is a mutual understanding, of some sort. Will wasn't entirely sure what they both understood, but he knew he'd liked it. 

 


End file.
